


What Knot to Do

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, sort of... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders learns how Succubi and Incubi are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Knot to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Dub con warning is Anders and Stefan. The second bit is most definitely not dubious.

Stefan waited in the foyer. He leaned in the doorway that would take him up to his room, arms crossed over his chest and one foot resting on the frame behind him. Anders was a couple of weeks old now and he needed to be taught a few things. He hadn’t been thrilled at his daughters’ request for a brother. Incubi were more work and a little more difficult to discipline but Anders had proven responsive and eager to learn so far. 

This particular lesson would begin at home. Stefan almost always began this lesson with a demonstration. It was difficult to tell if Anders had had a gender preference from watching him with Neria and Bethany. Following him at a discreet distance hadn’t helped much either. From what Stefan had seen, while feeding the gender of his victim didn’t seem to matter but with most males he bottomed.

His preferences were only a small matter however. Anders would soon discover his knot no matter who his prick happened to be inside. Since he enjoyed receiving Stefan was eager to introduce him to this new function in a manner that should please both of them. Knotting could be quite pleasurable for both parties and if done with someone who had already been turned there was no danger of flooding the city with Succubi. He hadn’t knotted any of his children since he’d turned them and was looking forward to some quality time with his son.

Since Neria and Bethany had already arrived home from their nightly feeding he knew Anders would be the next through the door. It was a little odd for him to be the last one home, Neria was usually the last and he hoped he hadn’t waited a little too long. The clock on the wall read seven minutes until midnight when the door finally opened. Stefan hurried forward at his dejected expression.

“Something wrong my son?” he asked cupping one cheek.

Anders shrugged and his gaze fell to the floor. “Just disappointed Daddy.”

“Tell me,” Stefan said lifting his chin.

“I just wanted some fun,” Anders pouted. “Neria and Bethany are wonderful to play with but… I like men too. The last was too quick. It wasn’t fun.”

“Come with me,” said Stefan smiling. “I have a treat for you.”

Taking into account his other observations he wasn’t entirely surprised. Stefan had also recently discovered that Anders had lived with another man. Their relationship must have been more than roommates. This man would bear watching for a while. Stefan took his hand and led him through the halls to his room. Anders looked around curiously but focused on the bed quickly. He moved behind Anders and gripped his shoulders lightly, pressing his lips to his neck.

After only a few kisses Anders pressed back against him, panting softly. Stefan wrapped an arm around him, finding and pressing against one nipple. With his other hand Stefan reached between his legs. He was pleased to find Anders had made himself stiff. It was a hold-over from his human life, this display of arousal. The habit would fade with time and he would make his cock stiff only when he needed it to be. He spent a few minutes stroking and kissing, enjoying his extremely responsive son.

“Would you like Daddy’s cock?” Stefan murmured against his shoulder.

“Yes,” Anders said breathlessly. “Please Daddy.”

“In the center of the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Anders eagerly complied when Stefan let him go. He crawled up behind and settled between Anders’ legs, caressing his ass before spreading the cheeks. Stefan admired his inviting entrance. The last time Anders had felt pain and he was glad there would be none this time. Anders trembled slightly when he pushed the head of his stiff cock through his beautiful pucker. Stefan seated himself slowly, rubbing the outside of his thighs and murmuring soothingly to ease his excitement. The tremble subsided and he gripped Anders’ hips.

“Brace yourself my son. Daddy will take care of you.”

He nodded and fisted the bedding. Wasting no more time Stefan pulled out and rammed his cock home. Anders cried out and hung his head between his arms. He set a steady pace, watching the tension in his shoulders and listening to his cries. It didn’t take long for Anders to start pushing back and groaning. Having lived for hundreds of years Stefan knew how to pace himself and drew out the pleasure as long as he could. When Anders’ passage tightened around his cock, when he slumped to the bed groaning between his breathless panting, Stefan quickened his pace. His knot swelled and Stefan held Anders tightly to him as he arched his back and howled.

“Daddy…” Anders croaked after a moment.

“You mustn’t move,” Stefan said. “You may sit up on Daddy’s lap but the knot will prevent anything else. It will hurt if you try to disengage.”

“Knot?” said Anders in a shaky voice looking over his shoulder.

Stefan let go of his hips and leaned over, one hand on the bed to support himself. With the other he reached around and gently held Anders’ flaccid cock. “Make your penis stiff,” he ordered.

It took a moment but Anders’ cock swelled in his hand. He gripped the shaft an inch and a half away from the base. “You’re cock will swell with seed right about here. It also ties you to your partner, preventing separation. It takes a lot of seed to turn a person into one of us.”

He began stroking Anders prick and rolling his hips as much as his knot would allow. After a moment Anders groaned and his upper body sunk to the bed, his head turned to the side.

“You can prevent the knot from swelling,” Stefan said quietly. “And you must learn quickly. You are still young but you can turn anyone you fuck.”

“How… how will I know?” Anders asked haltingly. “Daddy…”

Stefan kissed a shoulder blade and straightened. He ran his hands down Anders thighs and across his back until his breathing evened out again. “We’re going out tonight. I’ll help you knot your first time. As many times as it takes. You’ve fed well?”

“Yes Daddy,” said Anders sitting up. He gasped as Stefan’s prick shifted slightly. “How long are we tied?”

“Around twenty minutes.”

*

After invading three different homes and unsuccessfully knotting their occupants, Anders was becoming frustrated. It was bad enough he fed off of others’ very life but to accidentally turn them into what he now was would be unconscionable. He was glad Stefan didn’t seem to be getting annoyed with him however. Sweeping that horrible night back under the rug had taken him far longer than twenty minutes and acting normal had taken quite a bit of willpower.

Anders followed Stefan into the next apartment hoping this would be the last attempt. It wasn’t the constant sex. That he would have been enjoying far more if it weren’t for the circumstances. He didn’t like the fact his partners had no say or that they were essentially breaking into their homes. If he couldn’t figure out how to knot this person he planned on suggesting practicing with Neria and Bethany at home. Neria he was positive would thoroughly enjoy the experience and there was no doubt about what would happen to her afterwards.

He watched quietly from the doorway as Stefan sat on the edge of the bed. The woman sighed at his gentle touch and rolled obediently to her back, her eyes still closed. Stefan flipped the blankets off and motioned him in. Together they worked off her pajama pants and panties. Her legs were spread and Anders settled between them. He made his cock stiff as he leaned over her, conjured slick to ease the passage until her body responded to what he was about to do. Hating Stefan a little more for forcing him to rape this poor woman, Anders murmured an almost inaudible apology into her ear before slipping his cock through her folds.

Closing his eyes Anders began thrusting. He listened carefully to her sleepy noises. Stefan was a constant presence to his left and Anders tried to ignore his quiet encouragement. Gradually his unresponsive partner began groaning in her sleep, her thighs flexing but not quite enough to roll up into his thrusts. Wondering who she was dreaming about Anders straightened and gripped her thighs lightly, speeding up his pace.

Familiar tension coiled and Anders blocked everything else out. He was breathing heavily, almost over the edge when it finally happened. Anders gasped when his knot swelled suddenly, pushing deep inside as he felt semen burst from his cock. The woman’s eyes flew open and she took a breath to scream but it never escaped. Stefan was right there, stroking her hair and whispering, compelling her back to sleep.

“Very good my son,” Stefan said turning to him when there was no danger of the woman waking fully.

Anders smiled wanly as his cheeks were petted, tuning out the unwanted praise in favor of holding still. The swollen bit of his prick was extremely sensitive and every little movement sent shudders of pleasure rippling through him even as he continued to spurt seed. This would definitely be much more fun with Neria and Bethany. They would love the constant pressure his knot would put on their walls. Spending twenty or so minutes locked together with one of them wouldn’t be a chore to be endured like his earlier experience with Stefan.

Gradually the knot reduced and he carefully withdrew his prick from her body. It was still a little enlarged and Anders examined it curiously. Just over an inch from the base the shaft of his cock was almost twice as big as the rest. It was largest towards his body and diminished in thickness towards the head. Semen still dribbled from the tip.

“Now you must learn to prevent it from swelling,” Stefan said evenly. He gripped the knot and squeezed gently. More spend dripped from his cock and Anders winced. “When you intend to make a Succubus it is best to stay inside her until the knot is gone completely. If you knot someone on accident you must drain them. Even a man can’t push all of your seed out and we can’t overrun the city.”

Horrified Anders nodded slowly, looking at the woman he’d just consigned to death.

“Do you need to feed Anders?” Stefan asked in concern.

“No Daddy,” Anders said forcing himself to smile and look Stefan in the eye. “I’m just tired. Would it be okay if I practiced with my sisters later?”

“That would be fine,” Stefan said. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, patting his thigh lightly as well. “You run along home and I’ll take care of this.”

“Thank you Daddy,” said Anders doing his best to sound grateful.

He stood and walked slowly to the bedroom door. Anders’ expression grew pained when he heard the quiet squelching sound of Stefan’s cock moving in and out of the woman’s seed choked channel.


End file.
